Pokemon 10 ----- (Story 5, in 4 parts)
by Squeakgator
Summary: So long in the woods. When will they fet to the next City?


html 

Pokemon 10

#5 "High Levels" Part 1: First Impressions

Setting: In a dense forest, far into Route 6, at about 3:00 p.m. Aster and Bulbasaur have been separated from the rest of the gang. He pushed his way through the thick trees, bushes, and foliage, until finally he found his little sister Kellaya knelling down on the ground, hugging a Railsnail as hard as she could. The Railsnail seems annoyed and uncomfortable being hugged so hard. 

KELLAYA: OOOOOOOOOO, You'resocuteyou'resocute. Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou, you are the BEST EVER!!!!!!!!!!! 

RAILSNAIL: (worried)....'rail?'.... 

Aster is shocked to see that Kellaya has found another Railsnail. But then he looked down at his belt and saw that one of his Pokeball's was stolen. That's when he realized: it's not a new one, it's his! He pointed his Pokeball at Railsnail. 

ASTER: RAILSNAIL, RETURN! 

A beam of light extended from the Pokeball that grabbed onto Railsnail and absorbed him into the Pokeball. Kellaya almost stumbled from losing her grip on Railsnail. 

KELLAYA: HEY!! WE WERE PLAYING!! 

ASTER: No you weren't! You were practically strangling him! 

KELLAYA: HE LIKES HUGS!! 

ASTER: Yeah, at first! Then you came along! 

KELLAYA: OOOOOO!!! You're so mean sometimes!!!

ASTER: It's not mean! It's called responsible!

KELLAYA: Do you really think Railsnail would rather be in a Pokeball instead of out here with me?

ASTER: Maybe.

KELLAYA: THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! Go stick your head in a Pokeball! And while you're at…uh…hey…

ASTER: Huh? What?

KELLAYA: Why do Pokemon go into Pokeball's when they touch them, but humans don't? 

ASTER: What? Why? 

KELLAYA: Just curious. I just realised you never go in.

ASTER: (to himself) If people COULD go in, then Anya…(starts visualising throwing a Pokeball at Anya, capturing her, and getting revenge for the way she always picked on him. He became pleased by those thoughts)…hee hee hee…

Kellaya stood in front of Aster as he daydreamed. She waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. She snapped her fingers in his ear. No reaction. Now she was really frustrated! First, Aster took away Railsnail, then he starts gigling to himself! So, in anger, she stomped on his foot.

ASTER: AAAAHH!!!

(Note from Squeakgator: Now THERE's a reaction! ;) )

KELLAYA: Jeez, you drifted off there for a moment. Now, why can't people go in Pokeballs?

ASTER: (with a painful foot) Um…ow…uh…I dunno.

KELLAYA: Oh jeez…

ASTER: Hey, c'mon. I never learned this, so I don't…HEY! Maybe Jeeves knows! (pulled out his Pokedex) 

KELLAYA: We're going to listen to a butler Pokedex?

ASTER: IT'S NOT A BUTLER! 

KELLAYA: I know, but it's a hillarious name! Your Pokedex is named after a butler! HA HA! That's funny!

ASTER: IT IS NOT!!! (turns to Jeeves) Jeves, why can't people go in Pokeballs?

JEEVES: Checking…humans' bodies are made of cells, minerals, and other trace elements. But a Pokemon's body is a combination of common cell structure, and also something that greatly resembles electricity. Researchers have not identified what makes up a Pokemon's DNA, but it is very simular to electricity.

KELLAYA: Pokemon are made of electricity? 

ASTER: No, that's not what it said. (he pointed at Railsnails Pokeball) Jeves said that a Pokemon's body is really simular to electricity. And even if it IS electricity, its whole body isn't made of it. But, it's enough to be a significant part of the body of a Pokemon. So, these balls are designed to compress that element of the Pokemon to such an extent that it can be stored inside. See? It's all science! 

KELLAYA: (tauntingly) Didn't you fail science?

ASTER: Ha ha. Very funny.

KELLAYA: But... what if a Pokemon is holding something? What happens to that? 

ASTER: Well, only Pokemon are made of their DNA, so only they can go into Pokeballs. Whatever they're holding, they end up dropping. 

KELLAYA: No way! Let's test it out on Railsnail!

ASTER: Oh c'mon! Leave him alone!

KELLAYA: You never let me have any fun! 

ASTER: That's cause you're not responsible! Remember when Mom got you that fish? 

KELLAYA: THIS IS RAILSNAIL!!! HE'S DIFFERENT FROM SOME STUPID FISH!!! 

ASTER: Yeah, well, if you keep treating him like this, he'll end up the same way as the fish. 

KELLAYA: It's not my fault that fish was soft and fun to hug! 

ASTER: (disgusted).....you are so evil. 

ANYA: (yelling from far off somewhere) YOU STUPID FISH!!! 

Aster and Kellaya stood still and silent for a moment, surprised by the sudden coincidence of what they were talking about and what Anya just yelled. Until... 

KELLAYA: Hey stupid, she's calling you. 

ASTER: SHE IS NOT!!! 

Aster, Kellaya, and Bulbasaur ran in the direction of the scream. They got to a clearing where Anya was attempting to battle an Oddish with...her Magikarp. The Magikarp was splashing around in a puddle, while Anya towered over it, enraged. Oddish was standing a little away from them, just stareing in curiosity. 

KELLAYA: (all googly eyed) Wow! A cute Oddish! He's so adorable!

ASTER: (got an idea) What about Railsnail?  
KELLAYA: (still googly eyed) Railwhat?

ASTER: Oh man, I was right! I can't believe I'm on this adventure with an annoying brat and a fickle little girl genius.

KELLAYA: Yeah, you're…HEY!!!

ANYA: (angry at Magikarp) COME ON!!! TACKLE, SLASH, TAILWHIP, PUNCH, SHOOT WATER, DO SOMETHING!!! DON'T JUST SIT THERE!!!!!!!! 

MAGIKARP: Karp? 

ANYA: WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!!! WHY CAN'T...(she looked around, but couldn't find Oddish. He ran away)...NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!!! I WANTED HIM!!! IWANTIMIWANTIMIWANTIIIIM!!! 

She started jumping around flailing wildly, screaming all over the place. From where Aster and Kellaya were standing, they could practically feel her yelling and throwing her hissy fit. 

KELLAYA: Shouldn't we...help her or something? 

ASTER: This is how she calms down. I wouldn't get involved if I were you. 

KELLAYA: Aster, that's mean! She needs her friends. She needs to calm down. What she's doing isn't healthy. I'm gonna talk to her. (she walked over to Anya) 

ASTER: You'll regret it, I'm telling ya. 

Kellaya got close enough to Anya to give her a tap on the shoulder. 

ANYA: (quickly turning around, getting right in Kellaya's face; screaming) WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!! 

KELLAYA: (almost knocked down from Anya's scream) um.....hi? 

Suddenly, Anya calmed down and realized what she's done. She grabbed Kellaya and gave her a hug. 

ANYA: Oh, I'm so sorry gal-pal, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I was just angry, I'm so sorry! 

KELLAYA: It's OK! (to Aster) See, I helped! Show's what you know, stupid head. 

ASTER: HEY! I aughta stick you in a Pokeball! (turned to anya) What was all that about? 

ANYA: (let go of Kellaya) I've been carrying this stupid Magikarp with me for the longest time, almost a week now, and so far it hasn't done a thing! It can't fight, it can't defend itself, and it can't even swim! It's just a good for nothing fish that does nothing but splashes around! And now it lost me an Oddish! Well, I'm tired of it! 

Anya steped away from Magikarp. The Pokemon looked at her sadly. 

And Aster saw oprotunity! ;)

ASTER: So......you don't want it? 

ANYA: No, I don't! I want to be the greatest Pokemon master, and that's not gonna happen if I keep that thing! 

ASTER: So......can I take him? 

ANYA: Huh? Why would you... 

ASTER: (interrupting) I'll take that as a yes. 

ANYA: HEY, I DIDN'T SAY... 

Aster quickly grabed hold of Magikarp and raised him in the air. 

ASTER: ALL RIGHT!!! I CAUGHT A MAGIKARP!!! 

ANYA: (grabed the tail of Magikarp while Aster held the head) YOU DIDN'T CATCH IT! IT'S MINE! 

ASTER: YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT IT ANYMORE. SO I'LL TAKE IT AND RAISE IT. 

ANYA: (started pulling on Magikarp) I'M NOT LETTING YOU JUST TAKE A POKEMON I'VE WORKED TO CATCH! 

ASTER: (started pulling on Magikarp) CATCH?! YOU CAN GET THESE ANYWHERE! YOU PROBABLY GOT THIS ONE IN A PUDDLE! 

ANYA: THEN SO CAN YOU!! NOW LET GO!! 

ASTER: I WANT THIS ONE!! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU ABANDON IT!! ALL POKEMON ARE USEFULL!! 

ANYA: LET GO!!! 

Suddenly, Magikarp couldn't take getting pulled anymore, so he flaped around, slapping Aster and Anya in their faces. They both dropped him to the ground as they grabbed their hurt faces. Magikarp seemed to have enjoyed that particular victory. 

ASTER: See? He can defeat enemies. 

ANYA: FINE! Take the stupid fish! See what I care! We'll see if you get anything good out of it. 

ASTER: You know, I hear these things evolve into Garados'. 

ANYA: Not this puny sucker. He'll stay pathetic forever. 

ASTER: Yeah, well we'll see. 

They both continued to think about how dumb the other one is, when suddenly, they heard thrashing, and a lot of screaming. Then, they heard Bulbasaur yelling "BULBA!". Aster looked around, and realized that Bulbasaur had wandered off. And even worse: so has Kellaya! 

ANYA: LOOK!! UP THERE!!

Aster and Anya looked into the air, and saw, to their horror, Kellaya flying higher than the treetops, then falling to the ground. Aster and Anya became extremely panicked and rushed to where they thought Kellaya was going to land. 

A few seconds later, they found her on a pile of leaves and bushes, hugging Bulbasaur tightly, very dazed and shocked. Thankfully, she had no serious injuries. The pile of bushes must have broken her fall. Aster lifted her head up a little. 

ASTER: (panicked) KELLAYA! KELLAYA, ARE YOU OK?! SPEAK TO ME!! 

KELLAYA: Please…please…

ANYA: (panicked) Are you ok? What happened? We saw you in the air! 

KELLAYA: It...was a...Pokemon. 

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously) A POKEMON?!! 

KELLAYA: He was...so strong. He surprised me. Just...attacked. Bulbasaur…held him off for a…while...but...(starts weeping)…it… 

ANYA: (consoling) Don't worry! You're ok now! You're with us.

ASTER: C'mon. Calm down. You have to help us, so we know what happened. What kind of Pokemon was it? 

KELLAYA: I...don't know. I didn't recognize him. He...had horns. 

ASTER: Horns?! A TAUROS?!! 

ANYA: There's Tauros in these woods? COOL! I'm gonna catch it! 

ASTER: No way, it's mine! I'm gonna…wait a minute…ANYA!!! KELLAYA JUST GOT FLUNG IN THE AIR!!! 

ANYA: Yeah, she's OK! I'm not inconsiderate. But now that we know she's OK, we need to worry about this Tauros! 

KELLAYA: (furious) I'm NOT OK!!! WE'RE ALL HURT!!!

Aster and Anya where surprised to see her this traumatised. Bulbasaur seemed to be able to calm her down. He knew something they didn't. Aster became increasingly worried. His sister was fine a minute ago! Now she's a wreck.

KELLAYA: It's not a Tauros! I know what...a Tauros looks like. This thing isn't it. It walked around on its hind legs, and it opened its mouth sideways. It wanted to eat me! 

ASTER: (to himself) Hind legs? (he pulled out Jeeves, his Pokedex. He activated the 127th Pokemon log number. A small, holographic image of a Pinsir floated above the Pokedex) Is this it? 

Kellaya clearly became horrified from seeing it again. She screamed, flailed around, and kicked Jeeves away. 

KELLAYA: STOP IT!! STOP IT!!! 

Aster and Anya looked at each other. Kellaya is unbelievably petrified, and they didn't know what to do about it. She sat there, looking pale. 

ASTER: (picking up Bulbasaur while Anya picked up Kellaya) I think we'd better get out of here. Thanks for saving Kellaya, Bulbasaur. You're the best. 

New setting: A dense forest on Route 6, at about 3:30 p.m. Over the treetops, many skyscrapers could be seen. Aster walked around with a map, clearly confused. Anya stared off towords the skyscrapers. Bulbasaur followed them both, while Kellaya, still hurt emotionly, walked along behind…until she abrubtly stopped!

ANYA: That's Cerulean City, right? 

ASTER: Um…I think…

ANYA: Thanks to your cartography skills, it could be the other end of the planet. 

ASTER: I'll have you know that, no, it's not Cerulean City. That's Saffron City. It's on the way. We have to stop there for a while, since I'm running out of potions. I used one of my last ones on Bulbasaur a second ago. 

Aster and Anya then realized that Kellaya stopped walking behind them. She began sweating coldly. 

ASTER: Kellaya, what's wrong? 

KELLAYA: (shaky) Don't you hear it? 

ANYA: Hear what? 

KELLAYA: (shaky; quietly) The scratching. The tearing. 

ASTER: I'll look around.

KELLAYA: NO! DON'T GO!

ASTER: Don't worry, I'll be with Bulbasaur. And you'll be with Anya, so I'll be fine. (ran off)

KELLAYA: He's…gone…

Kellaya stood there, thinking. Meanwhile Anya was tossing around Aster's last comment in her head.

ANYA: And you'll be with Anya, so I'll be…HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Aster searched through the dense forest. He managed to escape the foliage, and entered a clearing on the edge of a deep canyon. The canyon wasn't very wide (as cayons go), but it WAS long and unbelievably deep. And, on the edge of the canyon stood an angry Pinsir! He took one look at Aster, and was ready to charge. 

Pokemon 10

#5 "High Levels" Part 2: Pinsir

Setting: Next to a very long and very deep canyon at the very far North edge of Route 6, just South of Saffron City, at about 3:31 p.m. Far into the horizon, over on the other side of the canyon, Saffron City can be seen in all its glory. There are many skyscrapers, and even one tall tower that reaches high into the clouds. Aster is standing in a clearing beside the canyon, stareing into the face of an angered Pinsir. Slowly, without making any sudden movements, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Jeeves, his Pokedex. Pointing it at the Pokemon, a small holographic image of a Pinsir floats above the Dex. 

JEEVES: Pinsir. Male. Level 70. 

ASTER: LEVEL 70?!! 

JEEVES: Yes, level 70! (Note from Squeakgator: ;) ) Type, bug, with other normal and fighting qualities. This Pokemon attacks with two powerful horns on its head. The strength of these horns is powerful enough to crush even the shell of a hardened Metapod. 

By this time, Aster didn't realize that the Pinsir was already charging at him. Surprised, he covered his face in fear. 

ASTER: (scared) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

BULBASAUR: BULBAAAA!!!! 

Bulbasaur jumped from the bushes to save Aster. He fired a leech seed at the oncoming Pokemon. Pinsir had to duck and fall to avoid the attack, but he stopped his charge. Bulbasaur stood right in front of Pinsir, waiting for his next move. In less than a moment, Pinsir came at them again, full speed.

This time, Bulbasaur took the offensive with his Vine Whip. Unfortunately, Pinsir countered it by slashing Bulbasaur's vines. Bulbasaur was minorly injured, but it was enough of a delay. And with that, Pinsir tackled hard into Bulbasaur! He went flying right towards Aster and managed to knock him so hard they both went flying into a tree, cracking the trunk into splinters before they fell to the ground! Aster lay weak, while Bulbasaur got up to defend his friend once more. Aster tried to stop him from risking himself again, but Bulbasaur knew he had to. Pinsir attacked again. 

New setting: In a part of the forest of Route 6, just before the clearing by the cliff, at about 3:35 p.m. Anya stood there, worried as to why Aster hasn't come back. Kellaya looks like she's frozen. 

ANYA: I'm worried about your brother. He's been gone for a while now. 

KELLAYA: (suddenly hysterical) He left us! HE LEFT US! 

ANYA: Kellaya, calm down. He'll be ok. 

KELLAYA: He won't. He won't be ok! He's gone! That monster will get him! 

ANYA: Jeez, Kellaya, I've never seen you like this. You're way to frightened. You're sweating bullets. Don't worry about that stupid Pinsir. It's gone now. 

KELLAYA: (comes up close to Anya to whisper to her face. She had a serious look on her face) I can beat anybody. I was smarter than everyone at school. I'm smarter than my brother. I can solve any problem faster than them. I was the best… But that didn't matter to that thing. No matter how smart I am, or how strong or fast or great, that thing wins. It's a battle I have to lose. If I see him again, I'll lose and die. Do you know how that feels? 

Anya stared at Kellaya and became very worried. Kellaya looked like she would cry. 

ANYA: Kellaya, you're…it'll be ok…don't worry…I'm here… 

All of a sudden, Pinsir came crashing through the trees, with Aster in his horns, and Bulbasaur clinging on to him from behind with his vines! Anya got freaked out, grabbed Kellaya and jumped behind some dead logs. Pinsir was thrashing around the area, destroying any trees and wildlife around him! Bulbasaur kept holding on until aster came flying out of Pinsir's clutches, and then he let go to. Aster flew through the air until he landed hard on a pile of broken wood, bruising his back. He looked up to see that Anya and Kellaya were at a safe distance away. But Anya seemed hysterical.

ANYA: DON'T JUST LYE THERE, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THAT THING!! 

ASTER: NO!! BULBASAUR, DON'T DO IT!! 

Bulbasaur looked confused as to why Aster told him not to fight. 

BULBASAUR: (worried) BULBA-SAUR?!! 

ASTER: KELLAYA'S RIGHT!! IT'S LEVEL IS UNUSUALLY HIGH FOR A WILD POKEMON!! YOU CAN'T WIN!! RUN!! 

ANYA: YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!! YOU CAN'T BACK OUT!! WE NEED TO BEAT HIM!! DO YOU WANT TO BE BEATEN BY SOME WILD ANIMAL?!!

ASTER: WE CAN'T BEAT THIS THING!! WE'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!! 

ANYA: GRRRR, YOU LOSER!!! IF YOU WON'T FORCE YOUR POKEMON, I'LL FORCE MINE!!! (she pulled out a Pokeball, enlarged it, and threw) CHARMANDER, GO!!! 

The Pokeball opened and released an energy signal that became Charmander. 

ANYA: CHARMANDER, EMBER NOW!!! 

Anya's Charmander whiped his tail and hit Pinsir with many powerful flames. Unfortunately, Pinsir just brushed them off and slashed the Charmander! The attack was so quick and sharp, that the pain couldn't be felt until the shock overtook you! Charmander was instantly knocked away, beaten. Anya couldn't believe it!

ANYA: NO WAY!!! 

BULBASAUR: BULBA!! SAUUUUR!!! 

Suddenly, one of Aster's Pokeball's began shaking. Aster looked down at it. It was Hitmonchan's ball, and according to the beep's coming from the Pokeball computer lights, he wanted to fight. 

ASTER: No Hitmonchan, I can't let you! It's too dangerous. 

Bulbasaur leaped out at Pinsir and bit down on him. 

ASTER: NO, BULBASAUR, GET CLEAR!!! 

ANYA: CHARMANDER, RETURN!!! (a beam of light extended from the Pokeball, and pulled Charmander back into it. As she put away the ball, Anya pulled out another one) I should have thought about this instead of jumping in to quickly! Pinsir's a bug, so a flyer should take care of him easily! (throwing her Pokeball) GO PIDGEY!! 

The ball released an energy signal that materialized into a Pidgey. It soared into the air. 

ANYA: PIDGY, QUICK ATTACK!!! 

Pidgey dove in for a quick attack! But, to everyone's shocked surprise, Pinsir moved like a blur and grabbed Pidgey by the neck in midair. 

ASTER: OH NO!!! ANYA, CALL IT BACK!!! 

ANYA: NO!!! I WON'T LET THIS THING DEFEAT ME!!! (she pulled out another Pokeball and threw it) GO RATICADE!!! 

The Pokeball released an energy signal that became a Raticade. 

ANYA: RATICADE, HYPER FANG THAT THING!!! RESCUE PIDGEY!!! 

Raticade came running straight for Pinsir, jumped on him, and bit down hard…to no effect. Pinsir even ignored him. While Pidgey began to black out!

ANYA: WHAT?!!! NO, IT CAN'T BE!!! 

With the same fist he used to strangle Pidgey, Pinsir hit Raticade as hard as he could, letting go of Pidgey, sending them both straight into the air. Both Raticade and Pidgey went flying, but now that she was free Pidgey managed to clear her head and think straight, grabbed Raticade in her mouth, and floated him down to the ground. 

In a second swipe, Pinsir knocked Bulbasaur off of him. Bulbasaur landed a few feet away, still in good health. Pinsir looked enraged, and wanted more action! He was still ready to fight!

During this whole time, Kellaya stood motionless behind the dead logs where Anya threw her moments ago. Petrified and ready to pass out, she was shocked to see all this senseless destruction. Suddenly, she saw a rustling coming from the other side of the battlezone. The Oddish they encountered earlier just entered the field. 

Pokemon 10

#5 "High Levels" Part 3: The Worst In All Of Us

Setting: In an area of the forest of Route 6 that's been cleared of trees and vegetation by a raging onslaught of violence, so now it's all open space, at about 3:40 p.m. Kellaya was shocked to see Oddish return. Oddish just came into the clearing and didn't know what happened. Meanwhile, Bulbasaur, Raticade, and Pidgey were standing around Pinsir, except the three Pokemon were severely weakened, while Pinsir was still fit. Aster and Anya looked worried. Aster; because the Pokemon could get hurt. Anya; because they could lose! Almost hysterically, Anya immediately pulled three Pokeballs off of her belt. 

ANYA: MANKEY, TENTACRUEL, GOLDEEN, EVERYONE, ATTACK TOGETHER!! 

ASTER: A GOLDEEN?!!! ANYA, SHE WON'T BE ANY GOOD OUT OF WATER!!! 

ANYA: WE CAN STILL WIN THIS!!! WE HAVE TOO!!! 

ASTER: ANYA, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!!! WE HAVE TO STOP!!! WE HAVE TO RETREAT!!! BULBASAUR, GIVE UP, PLEASE!!! 

Bulbasaur looked worried as to weather he should help the other Pokemon or if he should listen to Aster. Meanwhile, Tentacruel reached out with eight of his long vines and grabbed hold of Pinsir's arms and legs, binding him and trying to pull him across the dirt. Pinsir managed to stay grounded, but just barely. 

And THAT'S when Raticade and Pidgey attacked again. Raticade came in with a speedy Hyper Fang, and got out of the way just as Pidgey dove in with a Quick Attack. After striking, Pidgey lifted into the air to prepare for a second swipe. But, in a surprise move, Pinsir tugged on Tentacruel by her vines and flung her high into the air! Her huge size and weight soaring, she collided into an unsuspecting Pidgey! Both of them went falling on the very spot where Oddish was standing! He noticed the two Pokemon, and quickly got out of the way before being crushed under the weight of Tentacruel. Raticade saw Pidgey lye uncontious on the dirt, and possibly with a broken foot! Anya was shocked. 

ANYA: RATICADE, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET HIM WITH ANOTHER HYPERFANG!!! MANKEY, KARATE CHOP HIM!!! 

At this point, Raticade was very worried, shaking, and didn't want to fight anymore. Mankey, though, ran up to Pinsir, getting ready to use his Karate Chop. Bulbasaur was also going to attack, but as he leapt, in a surprise move Aster came up from behind, grabbed him in mid leap, and ran to Raticade. Bulbasaur tried to squirm out to keep fighting, but Aster wouldn't let go. When he got to him, he bent down to pick up Raticade, who looked like he was about to faint from fear. 

ANYA: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!! LET GO OF HIM!!! 

ASTER: I'M TELLING YOU, THIS IS WAY OUT OF HAND!!! 

Suddenly, free from attacks, Pinsir squatted down and began to spin around in a circle. Then he spun again. And again! Mankey stopped short of running towards Pinsir, confused as to why he's spinning. Aster and Anya also stopped arguing and watched in confusion. They watched, as Pinsir spun. And spun faster. And then faster! He kept spinning faster and faster that eventually, in their eyes, he was just a blur! Everyone watches as he spun, wondering what will happen. 

All of a sudden, Pinsir began to move as he spun. His fast moving horns swooped down low and sliced the trunk of a tree, cutting it in half in one quick stroke. It slid down its own stump, the cut being so smooth, the tree wouldn't tople until it slid to the ground. Then, Pinsin's blurred horn swooped down on Aster, Bulbasaur, and Mankey. Aster manages to jump out of the way, but not before the blurred horn hits his arm...cutting a long scar in the skin, top to bottom. The wound was severe, and he started to bleed. 

Aster fell to the edge of the field, out of harms way. While Raticade couldn't move out of fear, Bulbasaur became unbelievably worried if Aster was ok. 

BULBASAUR: (scared and worried) BULBA?!! BULBA?!!! 

ASTER: Bulbasaur...I'm...sorry...(he passes out) 

BULBASUAR: (screaching) BULBASAUUUUUUUUUR!!!!!!!!! 

Pinsir took a swoop with his arm, and knocked Mankey away. He crashed into a stone, beaten. Anya became seriously worried. 

ANYA: (worried) GOLDEEN, DO SOMETHING!!! 

As obscure as the command was, (and despite the fact that she was nowhere near water :P ), she released a Supersonic attack anyway. But expecting something, Pinsir stopped spinning and was ready for the attack. Crossing his arms over his chest, it seemed like he was absorbing the Supersonic attack. Then, in an instant, he whipped out his arms, and the sonic attack was shot right back at Goldeen! The compressed force of the sonic attack was so intense, she couldn't resist it, and blacked out. Anya froze in fear and fell to her knees, realizing what just happened. 

ANYA: I...lost...(big pause)...It's over! 

Pinsir turned to the only remaining Pokemon, Oddish. The Oddish looked worried, and was practically sweating bullets. Pinsir came in close and hit the Oddish off to the sidelines. Oddish soared and knocked into a tree, falling to the ground, severely weakened. Kellaya became worried for Oddish's safety, and looked to see if Anya, Aster, or Bulbasaur could help. But unfortunately, Aster was uncontious, Bulbasaur was trying to revive him, and Anya was far too petrified. The Pinsir came up close to the Oddish again. As Oddish struggled to get up, Pinsir came down on him with his horn and bashed him to the ground. Now that Oddish was beaten, Kellaya was struck with horror to see Pinsir bending over to EAT the Oddish! This Pinsir was a carnivore! Kellaya shook of her feelings of terror and immediately sprung into action. She jumped out from behind the fallen logs and pulled out an empty Pokeball from her dress pocket. 

KELLAYA: (quietly, so only she could hear) No. Never again. I'm not letting you hurt anyone else. (she enlarges the ball and threw it) POKEBALL, GO!!! 

To Pinsir's shock, the Pokeball collided with Oddish, turned him into an energy signal, and absorbed him, closing before it shaked...and flashed...shake...flash...shake...flash...and then it rested. 

But, unfortunately, that wouldn't stop Pinsir. Angry that he lost his meal, he ate the Pokeball whole. 

KELLAYA: (horrified) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 

The Pinsir gave out a burp, then turned around and prodded away, out of the clearing, into the forest, and out of sight. The battle was over. 

New setting: Actually, it's the same setting, except an hour later. Aster awoke, stareing right into the face of Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur became overjoyed that his friend was OK, leaping onto him to give him a hug. Aster sat up to give him a hug too. They were both excited to be ok, but it wasn't until then that Aster felt a shoot of pain fire through his side. Looking down, he saw that his own arm, his injured arm, was bandaged. He looked around, and saw numerous Pokemon lying on the ground, injured and re-healing. Some were ok; others, like Pidgey, Mankey, Charmander and Goldeen, were still in bad condition. One of the only healthy Pokemon, Raticade, which Aster saved, walked over to Aster and gratefully gave him a hug. Aster then noticed Anya and Kellaya watching over the injured Pokemon. 

KELLAYA: You're awake? Thank God! It's great to see you're OK! 

ASTER: What happened? What's going on? 

ANYA: (angry) What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU INTERFERED WITH A BATTLE AND WOULDN'T HELP, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! 

KELLAYA: (interrupting) That Pinsir spun around so fast that even the blurred image of his horns became sharp enough to cut your arm. We think that was his Sword Dance, a Pinsir's best attack. 

ASTER: (trying to move his arm) OWW!!! It really hurts! 

ANYA: (angry) You should be happy it's still attached to your worthless body and useless brain! It's your fault we needed to use your last bottles of Potion to heal our Pokemon! If you just fought like a real trainer would... 

ASTER: (angry) Hey! I knew that thing was too strong! I knew that if I pushed my Pokemon, even to the limit they couldn't win! You should be happy I saved Bulbasaur and your Raticade when I did! 

ANYA: THEY COULD'VE WON! THEY COULD'VE WON, IF YOU DIDN'T BACK OUT! BUT NOW WE'RE OUT OF POTION! WE HAVE TO PASS THAT CANYON TO GET TO SAFFRON, BUT THAT THING IS STILL OUT THERE! 

KELLAYA: But he won't fight back for a while. When I tried to save an Oddish from being devoured, by getting it in a Pokeball, he ate the ball anyway. I think the only reason he fought was because he was hungry. 

ANYA: (outraged) WE CAN'T GO BACK OR MOVE FORWARD! WE'RE STUCK HERE CAUSE OF YOU! 

ASTER: (outraged) IF YOU DIDN'T FORCE YOUR POKEMON INTO SUBMISSION, THEY COULD'VE FOUND ANOTHER WAY TO SAFFRON! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! 

KELLAYA: (outraged) SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!! 

Aster, Anya, and all the Pokemon froze in shock! 

KELLAYA: (angry) It's both your faults! Aster, if you just trusted in your Pokemon's skills instead of being too over-protective, they could've helped! And Anya, you can't force your Pokemon to nearly kill themselves without thinking things through just so you can win! (her mood suddenly turned more inward and sad)…and it's my fault to. I didn't do anything to help. I got to scared to even get Tangela. I got over my fear eventually, but it was to late. And now, Oddish could be gone. It's probably safe in the Pokeball for now, but...(she looks to the other two) Don't you see?! This Pinsir brings out the worst in all of us! But we acted on our own instincts, and that's why we lost! We can beat him, if we just work together! 

The other two looked skeptical.

KELLAYA: PLEASE! Please help me get Oddish back! We can do this!…please.

Aster and Anya felt sad, realizing that Kellaya's right. They looked at each other. 

ANYA: I...couldn't stop... 

ASTER: (interrupting) So? I couldn't start! But we CAN do this. Together. 

ANYA: (slowly becoming happy, and grabbing Aster's good hand) Together! 

KELLAYA: (also grabbing their hands) Together, we'll win! 

Pokemon 10

#5 "High Levels" Part 4: Winners

Setting: In the clearing beside the long and deep canyon just South of Saffron City, At about 6:00 p.m. A large and unfriendly Pinsir guards this canyon, not allowing anyone or anything to pass across. Not without a fight. 

Meanwhile, hiding low behind some bushes in the forest, Aster, Bulbasaur, and Anya watch carefully as the Pinsir patrols the area. 

ANYA: (a little worried, whispering) I hope this works. 

ASTER: (whispering) Don't worry. Just stick to the game plan, and everything will be ok. 

ANYA: Right! The game plan. The game plan. (pause) What's the game plan? 

Aster gave her an angry look. 

ANYA: (whispering) OOOOH! RIGHT! The game plan! 

They both watched a little longer, waiting for the right moment. 

ANYA: But if this doesn't work, I hope you realize we're pretty much dead meat. 

ASTER: I know, but I don't have any other ideas. And anyway's, this is Kellaya's plan, not mine. 

They both peered towards Kellaya, who crouched down behind a bush, stareing at her Pokeball with her Tangela inside, completely ignoring the task at hand. Aster couldn't believe it, as her inattentiveness angered him further. 

ASTER: (whispering to Kellaya angrily) HELLO!!! PAY ATTENTION!!! GAME PLAN!!! GAME PLAN!!! 

ANYA: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING GAME PLAN ALREADY?!!! 

ASTER: BUT IT'S A GAME PLAN!!! A GAME PLAN!!! GAME PLAN GAME PLAN GAME PLAN!!!!!

ANYA: SHUT UP ALREADY!!! 

Anya took one of her Pokeballs and cloncked Aster over the head with it, knocking him to the ground. 

ANYA: If you say game plan one more time, I'm gonna chuck you off of that canyon, you got that?! 

ASTER: (injured) um...ok. 

KELLAYA: (to herself) If they're holding something...then...(suddenly became happy) THAT'S IT! I'VE GOT IT! 

Aster, Bulbasaur, and Anya looked at Kellaya again, to see what the yelling was about, when they saw that somehow she had set up a small area of office space, complete with desk, chair, computer, blackboard, and everything else you could find in an office. (Note from Squeakgator: How'd she do that? Ah, the miracle of Anime! ;) ) 

ASTER: (WAY confused) um...Kellaya... 

KELLAYA: (calculating) Not now, I'm busy! I think I have an idea! You just go on with your little plan. 

Aster, Bulbasaur, and Anya were confused. 

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously) O.....kay. 

The Pinsir walked along the edge of the cliff, eagerly awaiting another confrontation, possibly another meal. Suddenly, a noise. A familiar noise! 

ANYA: TENTACRUEL, ACID! 

ASTER: HITMONCHAN, FIRE PUNCH! 

In a surprise attack, a spray of Acid hit the back of the Pinsir. At first, it didn't hurt, but then, when Hitmonchan came in hitting the wound with a Fire Punch, the searing pain became unbearable. 

PINSIR: PINSIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Pinsir screamed in anguish as he turned around and tried to hit Hitmonchan in the face. But Hitmonchan ducked in the nick of time, and came back with a Comet Punch. 

ASTER: HITMONCHAN, USE AGILITY! GET OUT OF THERE! 

Hitmonchan did just that. As he used his Agility attack, he sped up fast enough to run away. Pinsir was disoriented, and almost lost balance. 

ANYA: NOW, WHILE HE'S CONFUSED! BARRAGE!!! 

ASTER: BULBASAUR, GO OUT THERE AND HELP HITMONCHAN!!! 

BULBASAUR: BULBA!!! 

ASTER: You can do this Bulbasaur! I believe you can! I trust you! 

BULBASAUR: Bulba, saur! 

ANYA: CHARMANDER, PIDGEY, RATICADE, MANKEY, HELP TENTACRUEL! SHE'S OUT OF THE WATER, SO SHE'S GONNA NEED IT! 

The Pokemon yelled out their call as all eight of them attacked together! First, Pidgey swooped down and pecked at Pinsir before flying away. Pinsir tried to grab her, but she was already long gone, and while Pinsir reached for her, Bulbasaur got in with a Tackle. Tentacruel held Pinsir down as Charmander burned him with Ember and Hitmonchan came in with a quick punch. Tentacruel let go of him before Pinsir could retaliate. Then Anya noticed the lack of space. 

ANYA: He's to close to the canyon edge. There's not enough room to fight Pinsir. 

ASTER: Can we push him in? 

ANYA: No, I think he's still too strong! 

ASTER: Then we have to lure him in! (he pulled out another Pokeball) MAGIKARP, GO!! 

Magikarp materialized close in front of Pinsir. 

MAGIKARP: ...Karp? 

Pinsir notices him, licked his chomps, and ran forward to eat him! 

MAGIKARP: (freaked out) KAAAAARP!!!! 

ASTER: See? I TOLD you Magikarp isn't useless! 

ANYA: You're using him as BAIT?!! 

ASTER: Just for a second, just for a second. (he pointed his Pokeball at Magikarp) MAGIKARP, RETURN!! 

An energy beam extended from the Pokeball that grabbed onto Magikarp and pulled him back in. This made Pinsir absolutely 100% angry. As Mankey came in with a scratch attack, Pinsir grabbed onto him in a split second fit of rage and threw him at Raticade, knocking them both out cold! Then he squat down...as he began to spin. 

ASTER: OH MAN! NOT THIS AGAIN! 

ANYA: IT'S HIS SWORD DANCE ATTACK! MAYBE WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED DOING THIS, WE CAN CROSS THE CANYON, IF WE HURRY!! 

Aster got up to make a run for it. Suddenly, as Pinsir started his spin, a rock hit him right on the head, stopping him from finishing his attack. (coincidentally, it bounced of Pinsir and also got Aster in the head, knocking him back to the spot where he hid. Poor, poor Aster. {) ) 

Aster and Anya looked at the source of the rock throw, and saw Kellaya standing across the field from Pinsir! 

ASTER: (very worried) KELLAYA, WHAT ARE DOING?!!! 

ANYA: GET OUT OF THERE!!! 

KELLAYA: DON'T WORRY, I HAVE AN IDEA! I JUST NEED BULBASAUR AND CHARMANDER TO HELP ME OUT A LITTLE! 

Pinsir and Kellaya stood silently stareing at each other from across the clearing, echoing a shoot out in an old western movie. Both Pinsir and Kellaya eyed each other with a look of death. 

PINSIR: (quietly) Ssseeeeeeeeeeerrrr... 

KELLAYA: (quietly) Forget it you beast! You're not beating me again! 

Pinsir dug his fat foot into the groud, to better steady himself for a killer charge. Kellaya did the same, digging the heel of her young shoe into the dirt…deliberatly snapping a twig.

It was the signal!

Suddenly, Charmander leaped from behind and bit down on Pinsir's head. It yelled in anguish as Kellaya charged forward and gave Pinsir a good kick. Bulbasaur also got to whip Pinsir once or twice with his strong Vine Whips. But, Pinsir just knocked Bulbasaur away. With Charmander still biting down hard from behind, Pinsir didn't even need to rev up, but simply charged right into Kellaya, and picked her off the ground with his horns as he smashed her into a tree. 

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously; worried) KELLAYA!!! 

Still crushing Kellaya into the tree, she struggled to breathe as Pinsir tried to get close enough to eat her! But then, Kellaya pulled out her Pokeball. 

KELLAYA: TANGELA, OPEN!!! 

The force of the electric release of Tangela's energy signal blew Pinsir away, just as Charmander let go so he wouldn't be affected by the energy release to. Meanwhile, the force from the energy signal release got Kellaya at point blank range, but she survived, although a little weak. 

KELLAYA: (clutching her stomach from the pain) TANGELA, CONSTRICT! 

ASTER: BULBASAUR, TACKLE! (he pulled out another Pokeball and enlarged it) 

ANYA: CHARMANDER, EMBER! 

All the attack's happened one after another, as Tangela held onto Pinsir so Bulbasaur could tackle him, and then shards of flame hit Pinsir again and again. 

ANYA: He's weakening!! 

ASTER: And now, the final blow! (he threw his Pokeball) RAILSNAIL, FLYING TACKLE!!! 

RAILSNAIL: (filled with energy (he's so cute {) )) RAAAAIIIL!!!

Pinsir tried to defend himself, but his attacker came too quickly. As soon as Railsnail was released from the Pokeball, he immediately came in with a powerful Tackle. He knocked right into Pinsir, defeating him! 

ASTER: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! 

ANYA: WE DID IT!!! 

KELLAYA: IT'S NOT OVER YET!!! (she pulled out a Pokeball, enlarged it, and threw it at Pinsir) 

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously) Huh?!! 

The Pokeball crashed into Pinsir, transforming him into an energy signal, and absorbed him. 

ANYA: (shocked) AAAAHH!! YOU WANT TO CATCH THAT CREEPY THING?!! 

KELLAYA: Of course not! But remember what you told me earlier? About how only Pokemon can go in Pokeballs? 

ASTER: Yeah, so?!! 

KELLAYA: Well, what about their food? 

Aster and Anya thought about that for a minute as the Pokeball with Pinsir shakes and flashes. 

ASTER: Well...yeah, they eat food, but...they eat Pokemon food. 

ANYA: Yeah, now I remember! Pokemon food is specially engineered to be similar to the DNA of a Pokemon, so the Pokemon and the food don't get separated during absorption into the ball. 

ASTER: But even if the Pokemon eat human food, Pokeballs are modified for that, so it's still ok. 

KELLAYA: That's right! Pokemon can eat food and still go into Pokeballs. 

ASTER: Yeah, so? What does that have to do with... 

Aster and Anya suddenly realized what Kellaya is getting at. 

ASTER & ANYA: (simutainiously) PINSIR ATE A POKEBALL TODAY!!! 

KELLAYA: That's right! And technically, that Pokeball is now in a second Pokeball! According to my calculations, the data will be too hard for the Pokeball to compute, so it'll probably just... 

Suddenly, the Pokeball exploded in every direction, giving of a huge surge of light, smoke, and electricity! The sheer force of an exploding Pokeball was felt by everyone there as it shot dust and dirt all over Aster, Anya, and Kellaya. 

KELLAYA: (finishing)...explode. 

ASTER: (coughing dust) Ouch. Good call on that one! 

ANYA: What about Pinsir? What happened to him? 

KELLAYA: Oh, don't worry! He'll be ok. 

Kellaya pointed upward where everyone saw Pinsir falling from the sky, straight down into the very canyon the kids were hopping to cross. After some time, he fell gruesomely into the deep pit. They didn't dare look at what horrible fate would happen to Pinsir. But they did listen. And listen. And listen some more... andlistenandlistenandlisten.

Until finally... they heard a quiet little, "crash". 

The kids couldn't help but feel satisfied. 

When the smoke cleared, Aster and Anya were shocked to find a fully functional Pokeball at the center of the explosion spot. 

ANYA: WHAT?!! BUT...I THOUGH... 

Kellaya knew what she would say, interrupting her as she ran for the ball.

KELLAYA: That's not the same one! That's mine! (happily sliding to her knees and grabbing the Pokeball) Pokeball, open! 

The Pokeball opened, releasing within it an energy signal that quickly materialized into (TA DAAA) an Oddish! It lay on the ground, very hurt and weak. 

ODDISH: AW...Dish? 

KELLAYA: (taking Oddish into her arms) Don't worry little guy! You'll be ok from now on! I'll take care of you! 

ASTER: You really deserve that Pokemon, little 'sis. You saved its life. AND you saved us all. 

KELLAYA: NAAA! I just came up with the 'game plan'. But I'd never have the courage to do it without you! 

ASTER: We all did it. Together. 

ANYA: AWWWW! I wanted that Oddish! 

Aster and Kellaya gave her a weird look. 

ANYA: Well, now that the bad guy is out of the way, why can't I worry about myself? 

In a way, Anya made Kellaya laugh. She jumped up and gave her a hug. 

KELLAYA: Thank you. Thank's for everything. Both of you! 

ANYA: For you, anything! 

Now, as night approached, the three kids and Bulbasaur crossed the canyon safely, taking one last look at Route 6, the Route which has been their land of dreams and nightmares for the past few days. Saffron City lay beyond! And beyond that? Who knows? Only time will tell! 

to be continued...in story #6. Comeing soon...

/html


End file.
